Biting My Lips
by SuJuBiased
Summary: Based on KBS The President drama with Choi Sujung, Lee Sungmin, and Jay Kim. This taked place when Sungmin leaves to study abroad. He needed an escape, away from politics. would moving to Maui change anything or would his reputation follow him from miles away. Sungmin/OC


**A/N: To the readers of This is Love and Tae Wan Mi. Obviously I have been busy and have writer's block. While I think of how to continue those stories, I will also put Creatures Lie Here on hiatus. I guess it already was. So now, after re-watching KBS The President with Sungmin and Jay Kim, I actually had a story for it before I finished watching it. However, because my two laptops keep betraying me by fuffing up a lot, there has been a point where I had to hand both my computers in so it can be fixed but also means erasing the data. In addition, for those people who'll say "Oh, why didn't you save it on a USB drive*troll face*" WELL, I couldn't even access the computer that had the story which had thousands of words in it. Plus, currently, I'm using the computer that had the original story and the other one that has a starting part for This is Love now has a virus. Yay. "Oh, why didn't you put an anti-virus software in the first place*troll face*" **

**So, here it is, my fanfic story about what happened to Sungmin after he left to study abroad. They never mentioned where he was going so I put Maui. Hey, I'm not the first person that based a fanfic at their home place.**

**Biting My Lips**

* * *

This is it, Sungmin thought as he looked at his ticket to Maui. He just wanted to clear his mind, away from his father, away from his mother, away from the press, away from Korea. A friend suggested going to Maui, Hawaii to study abroad.

"I heard it's relaxing there, very different from Korea. No snow unless it's during the winter up the mountains, though it hardly does. Unlike Korea's occasional weather, it is very sunny and a bit windy. You also won't stand out too much. Maui is a very mixed racial place. There's Hawaiian, Filipino, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Mexican, et cetera. Many Asians. Hopefully, it would help you and hopefully, you'll come back safe and soon."

"Now boarding flight to Maui, Hawaii," announced the speakers of the airport.

Sungmin exhaled slowly, gripping his ticket and passport. He had hope that his friends would see him off, but they were busy. His girlfriend wanted to call it off, saying it's too difficult to keep a distant relationship and that if he wanted to clear his mind, he should let her go. Sungmin understood, being thankful that she wasn't here today to watch him leave. He didn't know if he would even board the plane if she were there.

Before he knew it, he had taken his seat in the airplane and started on his journey towards Maui. "Here I go," Sungmin whispered, gripping the armrest as the plane took off.

* * *

It was a very long trip. One that had taken a toll on him. He dragged his suitcase behind him, taking the airport bus towards the hotel where he had reserved a room for the night. It was useful that he had knowledge of the Basic English language, but the receptionist knew he was a foreigner. She handed him the keys to his room and pointed him towards the right direction. He thanked her, starting through the corridors until he reached his door number.

Sungmin sighed, "Sleep." He locked the door behind him and collapsed onto the neat bed.

The alarm on his phone woke him up. He gazed at it, frowning as he saw the time and date. Oh, right, Sungmin remembered, Korea is more than 10 hours ahead from Maui. His phone had already adjusted to the new time zone, but he hadn't yet. He groaned into his pillow, reluctantly sitting up. He had to check the dorm rooms for the Maui Community College where he'll be studying. Sungmin found it strange that the dorms wasn't in the campus at first but later read on the internet that the new dorms had been added not too long ago and was still close to the school.

He got out of bed, gathering his things before leaving the room. The receptionist was kind enough to hand him a bus schedule so he knew which bus to take to reach the dorms. He thanked her once again, heading towards the bus stop. Sungmin was glad that he wore a thin jacket because it was hot that morning, especially in that bus. If he wore those thick jackets that he used to wear in Korea, he would stand out. As he scanned the passengers, he realized that his friend was right. There was a mix of people that came from different or multiple ethnic groups. He started to relax a little, staring out the window at his new surroundings.

The bus had dropped him off at a mall called Queen Kaahumanu shopping center, which was near the dorms. Map in hand, he carefully made his way across the street to the buildings across from the Kahului public library. When he entered the front office, a woman with reddish hair around her mid-40s immediately greeted him.

"Hello, how can I help you? Are you a student at the community college?" She asked.

"Hello. Um, yes, I'm a new student at the college. I just moved here and was wondering if there were any rooms available. I called earlier and was told to come in person," Sungmin said as best as he could.

"Ah, an abroad student," the woman said, hearing his accent. "Okay, where are you from?"

"Korea," he answered.

"Okay, well, why don't you have a seat over here while I find some paperwork that I want to go over with you?" Sungmin nodded, pulling his luggage against the chair and sat down.

He sat there and waited, trying to organize his thoughts. Before coming here, Sungmin had checked out the classes available here. He would take any class as long as it wasn't politics. There was modern music available but Art 101 was already full. Scrolling down, he found a few media classes where they film or take pictures. The thought of it made Sungmin think of Yu Min Ki, his half-brother. Director Yu filmed the documentary of Jang Iljun's rise to reach presidency- he is also Jang Iljun's first son before he had Sungmin. Sungmin didn't mind having Min Ki as his brother, but his mother hated it, kicking him out. That was when Sungmin decided to leave, too.

The office clerk came back with a file folder in her hand. She sat down at her desk in front of Sungmin and opened the folder. "I've checked twice but there isn't a singled room dorm here. Some rooms are being renovated, reserved, or taken," she says in an apologetic tone. She flipped through her papers. "But… there is this one dorm… one of its occupancy moved back to California but the other roommate stayed. If you don't mind, maybe you can room with her?"

"Her?" Sungmin asked in confusion. "Is that allowed here…?"

"Do we allow a girl and a guy to live in the same room? It's fine. I'm pretty sure she won't mind having a new roommate. I heard she speaks a bit Korean and Chinese so maybe she can help you out a bit. So what do you say?"

"Um, okay. If she doesn't mind, then yes," Sungmin said nervously.

"Good. I'll show you her room, so follow me." The office clerk got up and led Sungmin through the back door, which opened up near the quad of the dorms. A wide space in the middle with big patches of grass with a bench under each tree and other table sets spread around. One dorm room was blasting J-rock music loud enough to hear up close with two people talking in Japanese. A group of students walked through the quad together, chatting away with books in their arms.

"It's fairly quiet here. No wild parties and stuff and people mind their own business so it's no problem," The clerk said.

Sungmin nodded, following her until they reached a dorm room on the second floor. The woman knocked on the door, immediately greeted by a petite girl with an oversized t-shirt and black shorts that reached her knees. She smiled at them.

"Oh, hey. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"Yes. You're still looking for a new roommate, right?" The clerk asked her.

"Yeah, why?" The girl looked over at Sungmin.

"Sungmin just moved here and since there aren't any available rooms, he said he could room with you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. Why don't you come on in and have a look around the place." The girl opened the door wider, stepping aside so they could come in.

It was a wide and spacious place for a small two-bedroom dorm. There was a modest size TV with a shelf of DVDs with a beige colored couch on the opposite side of the room. The kitchen had a long counter with two tall stools and a white tiled floor. The two bedrooms were next to each other, both identical with a wooden desk and chair, a reading lamp, bookshelf, and a single size bed. Pass the bedroom doors and kitchen was the sliding door that leads to the small balcony.

"This will be your room," the girl said, pointing to the room on the right. "Do you like the place so far?"

"Ne, I do," Sungmin said with a small smile.

"Then it's settled then. Hi, I'm Jamie, by the way," she introduced herself. She held out a hand to him.

"I'm Sungmin." He took it and shook her hand.

* * *

Jang Iljun sat at his desk, organizing his thoughts. His son, Jang Sungmin, had just left to study abroad. This would be good for him, the Politian thought. It wasn't easy on him ever since the start of the election. He only had good intentions. Studying abroad will be good for him. Iljun wanted Yu Min Ki to go with him but he needed space. He sighed. If only this much people wouldn't have to be sacrificed just so he could be president.

* * *

**AN: Tada! Yeah, again, dui bu qi for the This is Love readers, mianhae for the Tae Wan Mi readers, and sorry for the Creatures Lie Here readers **** Please R&R, though!**


End file.
